stickmen_vs_terraria_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
KOONBOAT
KOONBOAT is a character in the JzBoy/Black Guy team in the adventure of the Terraria world. Like all his teammates, he is made and designed based on a so-called Youtuber. He is the closest friend of JzBoy. After the departure of Mermutany, he took her place as the second character of the series Appearance KOONBOAT is a stickman with a straw hat and green Anime-like eyes. Later when the hat is taterred, he bought and wears a black pirate captain hat. In the first Rage mode, KOONBOAT increases his fury, with his eyes become black. In the second Rage mode, possessed by the Spider-armour, he first shades his forehead, then triggers it. His irises turns blurry green, and his sclera becomes round, but sharper. Sometimes viewers can see flames bursting out from his one eye. Personality KOONBOAT is 'a good boy', a childish, innocent and emotional kid who likes to carry Orange juice around. Once he gets pissed by any doing to his favourite Ong by anything or anyone, he turns into a different person, a furious killer with murderous intent. However, knowing the cause of his Ong is too great for him to deal with, he just gets shocked and stands still. Story Stickman V.S Eater of Worlds Stickmen V.S The Destroyer proves that JzBoy started enabling Multiplayer since then. Eater of Worlds was seemingly summoned by only one Crystal ball, but this is explained as KOONBOAT destroyed the other two. He witnessed JzBoy being attacked by the EoW, and also the meteorite that fell right to his place. (This is all KOONBOAT's flashbacks in the Destroyer episode) Stickmen V.S Queen Bee First introduced. He standed still emotionlessly in the middle of the chaotic fight against Queen Bee. Meanwhile, Mermutany shot his hat. Stickmen V.S Wall of Flesh KOONBOAT joined JzBoy along with Mermutany and NavasharK. In the underworld, JzBoy opened the obsidian chest, discovering that KOONBOAT was sitting in there drink the archer potion, but stated that the Orange juice is bad (mistakenly). Before JzBoy threw the Guide Voodoo doll into the lava, he prepared himself with some beenades gotten from the previous Queen Bee fight. However, he missed. Instead, Mr.Fallen Star somehow reached the underworld and fall into the lava, firing a hot stream of lava which burned the doll. 'Wall of Flesh has awoken' and made its movement. Keeping himself in mid-ranged, KOONBOAT activates Rage mode, and started throwing Beenades to the boss. Too scared of the Hunger attacks, his face become static, and almost cried. After having used up all Beenades, he ran in fear. The boys kept running until he stopped at a cliff, but JzBoy got pushed down by a frightened KOONBOAT, and both were isolated in a land surrounded by lava. Erupting from lava, Navashark(shark form) and the WoF collided, eventually killing the boss. JzBoy was given the treasure bag from Mermutany, and everybody climbed on NavasharK to exit the underworld, except for KOONBOAT, as he is afraid of the enormous shark. To convince him, JzBoy gave KOONBOAT his ONG-a special orange juice, as the five made their exit. On the surface, he got a demon heart and a Bleaker Blade, which was too heavy for him to carry. Stickmen V.S The Destroyer First day of Hardmode, KOONBOAT was playing with his new minion, Imp. He threw his hat as a disk, but it was burnt as soon as the Imp catches it. On the contrary, he seemed to enjoy it, and play with him a bit more. Exhausted from the whole morning playing, KOONBOAT felt sad for his hat, and decided to sell JzBoy's Gold Butterfly jar to buy another hat and a bottle of ONG. After being discover by JzBoy, KOONBOAT was instantly smacked by his own ONG. Later he was given a drawing of a worm monster, which made him have flashbacks of the Eater of Worlds. While JzBoy and Mermutany was preparing to fight the Destroyer, KOONBOAT instead played chess with his minion. At that one moment, the boss erupted from the ground and attacked him, which made him roll several times on the sky and landed on his chair. And when the battle continued to become serious, he was sitting in one place, enjoying popcorn and ONG as if he was in movie theatre. Nevertheless, he summoned the Imp to engage. However, he was still hit by a destroyed Probe came from JzBoy's location. Later when he waked up, he again was hit by a falling NavasharK and knocked unconscious until the end of the episode. Weapons/Item used * Orange juice(add-on) * Beenade * Archery potion * Imp staff * Optic staff * Night's Edge * Spider Armor and Weapon Set Trivia * KOONBOAT is a summoner-class character. * KOONBOAT's favourite drink Orange juice is made based on a real life drink with the same logo * Somehow KOONBOAT can convert honey into Orange juice by simply filling an empty bottle of ONG in a honey puddle. * In Stickmen vs The Destroyer, KOONBOAT is shown to have appeared earlier than any other joinner, in the time JzBoy was fighting the Eater of Worlds. * His nickname is all in capital letters Category:Characters